Intros
Neptune ! has made a few intros , here is a list of intros. First intro This is the first ever intro is Neptune !'s channel.It shows Sun , Mercury , Venus , Earth , Mars bar , Ceres , Jupiter , Saturn , Uranus , Neptune , Pluto , Haumea , Makemake and Eris in the intro in order. In Mercury's part it says "Im not toxic!!" refering to the element mercury and in Jupiter's part it says "Are you sure These are Jupiters rings??" because Jupiters rings are very thin and hard to see. In Neptune's part it says "Its me :33" because its refering to Neptune !. At the end , there are a few short sentances saying "Who ships Mars and Earth??!!" , "Pluto ur not a a planet :(" , "If your reading this Then your wasting your time" , "I hate orbiters" , Saturn vs J1407 b" , "Ceres has bad jokes" and at the end for 1 second , "When will I get more Subs?? ;-;" . The music is called The Solar System Song: Karaoke Version by stefanpwinc. The intro was uploaded on the 10 Jan 2018 2nd Intro This is the 2nd intro of Neptune !'s channel.It features Sun , the eight planets , Pluto and Planet 9 with new bodies . On Earth and Mars' part , it shows Moon , Phobos and Deimos but without their new bodies. Uranus , Neptune and Pluto's poses are from the wikia poses because Neptune ! said he was lazy.This time , Haumea , Makemake and Eris were cut from this intro.The music is called The Solar System Song: Karaoke Version by stefanpwinc. 3rd Intro This is the 3rd intro of Neptune !'s channel . The music is called The Solar System Song: Karaoke Version by stefanpwinc. The intro features Sun , The 4 inner planets , Ceres , the 4 outer planets, Pluto , Planet 9 , Haumea , Makemake , Eris and an additional Orcus.The reasons for these weird backgrounds can be explained by a quote/comment by Neptune ! by saying Sun - Fire (Hot) Mercuey - Mercury element (Name) Venus - Venus fly trap (Name) Earth - Dirt (Name) Mars - Blood cells (Mars means blood of war) Ceres - Jokes (In my channel) Jupiter - Big (Planet itself and roman god) Saturn - Marrige rings (Planet rings) Uranus - Sky (Roman god I believe) Neptune - Fish (Roman god of sea) Pluto - Underworld (Roman god of underworld) Planet 9 - Comparison (Bigger then Earth) Haumea - Universe (Oval) Makemake - Food (Making sandwhich Make(make)) Eris - Train tracks (Roman god means chaos) Orcus - Minotor (Found somin in google images ;-;)﻿ The video was uploaded in 21 March 2018. 4th Intro This intro doesn't have a video itself but its first debut was Mars' crush just got a lot weirder... and is the 4th intro of Neptune !'s channel.Its similar to the 3rd intro. 5 Intro This intro is the 5th intro of Neptune !'s channel. It shows a human looking through a telescope and shows Sun , 8 planets and Pluto . On Mercury's part it shows Parrot and on Earth's part it shows Moon.There was also a mistake on Venus' part where it says Mercury instead of Venus. Category:Songs